Kazuto Ryūken
Kazuto Ryūken is a shinobi of Konohagakure. Background Kazuto is the son of Asuna Uchiha and Takeshi Ryūken. His mother passed away in childbirth, which left Takeshi to raise their son on his own. Kazuto was raised by his father for seven years outside of Konohagakure until Kazuto one day found his father dead under mysterious circumstances. Kazuto was then left in the care of an orphanage/ninja school, where he befriended many of the children who all shared a dream of becoming great ninjas. Unfortunately, tragedy struck once again in Kazuto's life when, unbeknownst to Kazuto, Orochimaru ordered both Kabuto and Sasuke Uchiha to conduct an experiment on the orphanage which resulted in the children transforming into mindless monsters. Due to Kazuto's unique charkra, he was unaffected by the experiment but was forced to watch in horror as all of his beloved friends transformed into monsters and was ultimately forced to kill them all himself. Right after the tragedy, Kazuto was found by Team 7's Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno from Konoha who were following leads to the whereabouts of Sasuke. Since the trail had gone cold, Kakashi and Sakura decided to take the traumatized Kazuto back to the village, but not before giving his deceased friends proper burials. After arriving at the village, Kazuto had remained in a state of silence as he wouldn't speak to anyone for weeks. Finally, in honor of his deceased friends, Kazuto vowed to become the greatest ninja in the world, better than the Kages. Kazuto then enrolled Konoha's Ninja Academy, where he excelled and eventually graduated in just one year, he then passed the Chūnin Exams the year after. Kazuto has since continued to hone his skills and joined the teams of Konoha 11 on their missions. Personality Kazuto has a laid-back personality, but will get serious when the time calls for it. Despite his consistent smart-alack and mocking persona he displays with the other members of Konoha 11, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. He is willing to go down fighting for his friends, regardless of how futile it might seem. Kazuto has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. His solution to problems often involve violence. He has a tendency to hold grudges and talk trash, especially to those who've repeatedly hurt his friends. He and Naruto have a friendly rivalry, and while they can often be seen fighting one another verbally or physically, the two are actually quite concerned about each other. Appearance Kazuto is a lean, muscular, young man of slightly above average height with a fair skin tone, black eyes, and ruggedly spiky black hair. His main attire consists of his black forehead protector, a black hoodie with grey innards, navy blue pants, and black boots. Abilities During his time in Konoha's Ninja Academy, Kazuto exceeded exponentially and was able to graduate in just one year. Even after graduation and being promoted to Chūnin, Kazuto spent much of his free time in intense training, honing his skills and abilities to the point where he can fight on par with Akatsuki members. Eventually, he is regarded as a legendary shinobi and one of the most powerful alive. Chakra and Physical Prowess Kazuto's chakra is quite strong. His unique black chakra is far more potent and destructive than regular chakra, rivaling that of the Nine-Tails's. Whenever Kazuto's anger deepens, his black chakra intensifies, growing darker and more powerful. However, this only tends to happen whenever Kazuto faces a foe he intends to kill after they harm one of his friends, such as when Sasuke attempted to kill Sakura. His reserves are also quite large, being able techniques like the Chidori, Rasengan, and others multiple times in one day, as well as summon large creatures like Wild Cats. His chakra control is also very high, though not as refined as Sakura Haruno's. Kazuto is very capable in taijutsu, enough to hold his own in hand-to-hand combat against multiple opponents at once. His most consistent physical display is his speed, and by extension his reaction time. After awakening his Sharingan, Kazuto concentrates on honing his speed and reflexes so that he can react to the Sharingan's heightened visual information. His high degree of speed is rivaled only by his physical strength, which has allowed him to perform numerous physical feats. Between his increased speed and taijutsu prowess, it becomes very difficult for his opponents to find enough time to perform even a single hand seal. Ninjutsu Kazuto learned to summon wild cats even before he entered Konoha's Ninja Academy. He usually summons the larger wild cats for combat against large enemies and uses the smaller ones to track targets, rapid transportation, and even deliver messages. By adulthood, Kazuto is able to use the Shadow Clone Technique, able to easily produce eight clones at once. Bukijutsu Kazuto is trained with a variety of different ninja tools. His area of expertise is in shurikenjutsu, allowing him to throw shuriken and kunai with precision; for complicated or moving targets, Kazuto can guide shuriken to their mark using either Wind Release or deflecting them off each other. Kazuto begins using a black sword after inheriting it from his father, wielding it just as skillfully in either hand. He often uses it to cut down multiple opponents in a short period of time. He uses it defensively as well, blocking incoming attacks or holding off skilled swordsmen. By adulthood, Kazuto becomes skilled enough to instantly switch between wielding his sword backhanded and normally even during a clash. Nature Transformation Kazuto can use all five basic nature transformations, as well as Yin Release; two of which he could utilize at the age of 13. As an Uchiha, he has a natural affinity for Fire Release, mastering the clan's Great Fireball Technique in matter of days as well as create a succession of dragon-shaped fireballs. Kazuto's other natural affinity is Wind Release. After watching Asuma Sarutobi, Kazuto learned to combine his wind chakra with his sword to increase its cutting capability to the point where it could slice an entire stone bridge in half with a single stroke. He even infuses his shuriken with wind in order to control them. Dōjutsu Sharingan Kazuto awakens his Sharingan on the day his father died. Kazuto's Sharingan is especially potent, as it was even stronger and greater in clarity than normal Sharingan users. With the Sharingan, Kazuto can see the flow of chakra, accurately reproduce any movement he sees (his own physical skill permitting), track fast-moving objects, and predict opponents' movement to a degree. He can also use Genjutsu: Sharingan for broad purposes such as distraction, interrogation, or knocking targets out. Mangekyō Sharingan Kazuto first awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan after the tragedy at his orphanage, though he his unable to do so again for a few years until Part II. Its design is that of a shuriken. When his eyesight began to deteriorate from overuse during the Fourth Shinobi War, his reincarnated mother, Asuna Uchiha, offered her own eyes to transplant into her son's before she finally departed to the afterlife. The transplanted eyes resemble a cross between Kazuto's and Asuna's Mangekyō. His Eternal Mangekyō is a "straight tomoe" (直巴, Choku Tomoe) type, granting him fluidity in his movements when fighting. Kazuto's acquisition of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan not only granted him the powers of his mother's eyes but also seemed enhance his mastery of its techniques. Before, he was quick to exhaust himself both physically and chakra wise when he would overuse his power. After acquiring it, he was able to repeatedly use its powers with no signs of exhaustion. With his right Mangekyō, Kazuto can use Amaterasu, igniting whatever he looks at with black flames that can burn anything. With his left Mangekyō, he can use Kagutsuchi to shape the flames into a variety of forms for offensive or defensive purposes. Having awakened the Mangekyō in both his eyes, Kazuto can use Susanoo, a spectral warrior that protects him and acts on his behalf. It takes repeated uses before he's able to fully form Susanoo. Initially, Kazuto can only create Susanoo's skeletal features, such as ribs for defense or arms to interact with his surroundings. He is steadily able to layer musculature and skin over the bones, and later armor to increase its defenses. Upon gaining the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, he is able to create the significantly larger Complete Body — Susanoo, comparable in power to Tailed Beast Mode. Like all Susanoo, Kazuto's has several swords at its disposal that it can use against larger targets or to easily destroy nearby structures. Though most of these arrows are made of the same chakra as Susanoo itself, Kazuto can also fashion arrows made from Amaterasu's flames. Intelligence Kazuto is very intelligent, having earned top grades in his Academy class. In combat, he usually remains on the offensive, rarely pausing in his attacks or falling back to regroup. Rather, Kazuto observes as he goes, being mindful to all factors on the battlefield and analyzing his opponents' techniques to understand their mechanics and purposes. He is accordingly accustomed to coming up with tactics on the fly, choosing whatever approach, no matter how elaborate, will be most successful at the exact moment. His strategies could be considered irresponsible or risky, as he has on more than one occasion placed himself in harm's way. Despite this, his actions have the tendency to pay off. However, despite his cleverness during combat, his anger and impulsiveness causes him to often rush into a fight without any specific battle plan. This has often put him in life-threatening situations against superior foes. Fortunately, Kazuto's quick thinking enables him to make last minute escapes or strategies to win the fight.